The Epic Adventure of Chopagash!
by dezagirl
Summary: Mung Daal needs a new ingredient for his nezt dish. The catch? It's over 800 miles away. Schnitzel and Chowder went because it's their job, Panini went because Chowder went, and Gazpacho went because his mother told him to! Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

The Iced Flarrot Cake

Chapter One: Hard Labor, YAY!

A/N- First chowder story, yay! Lots of karaoke, randomness and other crap will be in it!

--

Our favorite (or not-so-favorite) chef, Mung Daal, was hurriedly fumbling around his kitchen. A phone rang. He scrambled to get it, but instead tripped over the cord, thus tumbling papers everywhere. "Honey, an order for an Iced Flarrot Cake just came in!"

He froze. "Did you say…Iced Flarrot Carrot Cake?"

"Yes, YA MORON!" Truffles patiently (yeah, right) called back.

"_NOOOOOOO!_" he screamed. "Iced Flarrot Carrot Cake.. The nearest field of those is across the country!" He groaned. "I'm too old to make the trip." Suddenly, an idea popped into the master chef's head. "_CHOWDER! SHNITZEL!_" His workers walked in calmly. Before Mung Daal could speak, however, Chowder began talking. "Schnitzel says that some people want to die in this world. Like him! What would happen if I said I wanted to die?" 

"Rada rada radda," muttered Schnitzel. "Schnitzel! Don't say that it can be arranged!" Mung spoke harshly. "Now, listen up! I pay you to do hard labor. So, I expect you to walk half way across the country to get me an ingredient.

"RADDA RADDA RADDA?!"

"Watch your mouth! Now, listen. Schnitzel, Chowder, that makes two of you. To make the trip safely you need four people." Chowder immediately realized someone who would like to go.

"GAZPACHO!!" he screamed. His small, purple legs running faster than the speed of light, he was at his friend's shop in no time. "Gazpacho? Wanna help me and Schnitzel find an ingredient across the country?"

Gazpacho paused for a moment, twirling his tusk-ring. "Well, mother _has_ been telling me to get out of the house more…I'll tell her to pack my lunch!" he declared giddily. "Thanks, chowder!"

Chowder grimaced. "I still need someone…" He was standing still when, suddenly, a pink bunny-cat latched onto his back. "Snuckims!" "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" The small bear-cat ran around in circles before running to Mung Daal catering. "Um, Chowder," the chef interrupted. "There's a small pink bunny creature latched onto your back." "I CAN'T GET HER OFF!" he sobbed.

"Radda radda radda," said Schnitzel. "Yes, Chowder, take her to get the ingredient."

"YAY! I'll go tell miss endive!"

"_Endive," Mung Daal acidily spoke._

_--_

_YAY! Second chapter comin up soon!_


	2. Chapter 2 Oh GOD no

Thanks to **YoungNeil a**nd **Pikfan** for reviewing!  
On the underline font thing, yeah I know XD I didn't even know it was on there until I posted it. I'm using a diffrent word processor, so maybe that'll help.

And yeah, I like loooong chapters, but I just wanted to set it up and everything like you said.

The reason it's not just adventure, but humor, is because..well in later chapters you'll know XD

I don't own the adorable chowder or anyone else. At all.

P.S- Sorry about the karaoke part if you didnt like it. Never. Again. x.x

--Chapter Two- Oh, crap.--

The self-proclaimed "momma's boy", Gazpacho, was happily standing infront of the orange catering buisness's large building, wearing a fuschia Barbie backpack.

"Hey, guys! I can't wait!" he declared. Chowder was standing with an angry looking Schnitzel and two large brown suitcases. "Do you know where Panini is, Chowder?" asked Mung Daal in a bored tone. Almost as if on que, two large pink bunny ears emerged from the clutter of street-cars and snails. "Hi, Chowder!" she exclaimed. "Wow, Gazpacho, we have the same backpack!" Schnitzel groaned. _I'm surrounded by idiots._

"Well, as much as I'd like to see this plan mess up like your stupid plans always do, honey," Truffles spoke, "I have to go get the car for them." A few minutes after she went to retrieve it, a large brown and dirty Chevy van had drove around the corner into the front yard. The large elephant man, Gazpacho, leaned over a few centimeters from Schnitzel's ear.

"Trade the junk-car for a hot-rod as soon as we can?" he asked. Schnitzel nodded.

The gang all packed into the beat-down vehicle. Schnitzel walked slowly to the driver's seat, only to find that Gazpacho was going to be in the passengers' . "RADDA RADDA RADDA!" He complained. "C'mon Schnitzel! We can talk about how Venai in episode 360 of Star Galactic Tactics totally, like, cheated on Trunam!" Schnitzel groaned and hit his head on the horn. The large rock-monster then started up the car. The engine clanked as if cans were attached to it. They sped off onto a nearby road. "I brought some road music for the trip!" Gazpacho declared. Hannah Montana's 'Nobody's Perfect' began blaring through the radio as he put the CD in. That's right, _Hannah Montana_. (I guess he's trying to kill them or something.)

Schnitzel groaned yet again.

In the middle, Chowder was nervous. _Really_ nervous. Panini had been staring at him since they got onto the van. "Want some cookies?" she asked, raising up some cookies with pink icing. "AGH!" He screamed. "Wait, cookies? Yeah!" He helped himself to the plate of cookies. "Mmm, what're in these?" "_Love_," she said sweetly. "Ew! I _HATE_ love!" He spat outwards, and large pieces of icing flew everywhere. "Wow, I'm starved," spoke the young apprentice. "Schnitzel, can we stop somewhere?" he asked. "I haven't ate in, like, an hour." Schnitzel looked at Chowder highly peed off. _How can that stupid thing be hungry in one hour?_ His thoughts were stopped by his own stomache rumbling. "Yeah, Schnitzel," Panini said, clutching her stomach. "I didn't eat today." The large tusked man beside Schnitzel began speaking. "Oh, yeah! Me too! Let's go to Unicorn Corral! They have-" Suddenly they were all discussing where they would eat, all at the same time, for a few minutes until Schnitzel got tired of it. "RADDA RADDA!" He yelled.

The car was quiet immediatly.

He pointed towards the road. No restaurants were in sight except for a karaoke family restaurant. Schnitzel grimaced and open the doors of the van, only to get trampled on by the passengers. He finally was able to stand up and shut the doors. They went inside when a man was announcing news. "The hundreth group to come in here gets free food if they all sing on our LOVELY karaoke stage!" As soon as they went up to him, a sign dinged. "Hundreth customers! All you can eat food-" "WOOT!" Chowder exclaimed. The man stared at him for a few uncomftorable seconds before finally continuing. "...If you all sing karaoke." Schnitzel was about to high-tail it out of there until he realized something.

His wallet was in the van.

Schnitzel sighed. "Radda radda," he muttered, walking towards a table. "Ooh, me first!" giggled Gazpacho. A few horrendous, ear-bleeding moments later, the song was almost over. "_I might even BEH A ROCKEHESTATATATAAAAAAAR! YAH!"_ he screamed, doing a headbang. "Um, that was...nice. Next up, the fat purple kid!" the announcer spoke into the microphone.

He breathed, looking over at the screen. "Oh, wait! This requires a duet, a boy and girl. Oh well, I'll just-" "NOOOO!" screamed Panini. The restaurant stared at her. "I mean, uh, I'll help him!" Chowder stood uncomftorably next to Panini. The screen blinked out a name- _4 MINUTES_, it blank on-and-off in a yellow hue. Chowder breathed in, as did Panini.

"And the old dude!" Schnitzel uncomtorably came onto the stage. "I'm out 'uh time and all is for minutes, EH," he rapped. "_Wow,_" Panini whispered to Chowder. "He can't speak english but he can read it!"

Chowder sang. "Come on, Madonna." The crowd was awed- he sounded just like J.T! Panini began, her voice ringing out just like the blonde rockstar named Madonna. "Come on, boy, I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll."

"Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll," the chubby purple apprentice sang out.

At the end of the song, a standing ovation was in order. However, instead of standing on the stage like Chowder and Panini did, he ran to the register, ordering four to-go boxes, piling them with food.

In the chevy van, they were all eating happily, remarking kind things like, "Wow, I had the most fun!" and, for Gazpacho, "I felt just like a ROCKSTAR!", except for Schnitzel. Only one thing was going through his mind:

_Never. Again._

Chapter two is up and over now! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3 AGAIN?

Sorry I haven't been able to update a lot!

BTW- This story is giving me Carpal Tunnel. :P

Chapter Three- AGAIN?

After a long night of much needed rest, the gang was ready to hit the road. A small pink bunny yawned and awoke to the colors of daybreak. "Morning, Schnitzel!" she spoke happily. He stared at her with beady eyes. "Didn't g-g-get m-much s-sleep?" she stuttered, obviously frightened.

He stared off into space.

FLASHBACK

3:30 IN THE MORNING. SETTING- CHEVY VAN.

A large elephant man was happily poking the large rock monster, Schnitzel. "Schnitzel! Let's paint nails!" he giddily declared. "I have Violent Violet, Pretty N' Pink, and Hannah Montana's new color, Golden Glow!" he squealed. "Oh, I have this absolutely ASTONISHING purple shade that would so compliment your eyes," he decreed. He fumbled around his bag, as if looking for something important. "Darn, left it at home."

The rock monster was about to slap Gazpacho when he finally snapped back to reality.

End Flashback

"Hello? Schnitzelll?" Chowder asked impatiently. Schnitzel's left eye twitched for a minute until he finally banged his head on the horn. "Wow, you've been doing that a lot lately," Chowder spoke. "Don't want to give yourself BRAIN damage! It might make you crazy. Or something."

Schnitzel continued.

Gazpacho yawned and smiled happily, a band of blue robins surrounding his grinning face.  
"Oh, I had such a lovely night's sleep.."

Schnitzel lurched forward. "RADA!!" He began choking the elephant-man erratically. "GAH! NO! CHOKE!" the man managed to cough out. After a few minutes, Schnitzel decided to stop, satisfied with the pain he had caused. A few uncomfortable moments passed before Schnitzel finally put the key in the ignition. A large roaring sound came from the van's motor as it slowly descended onto the road.

However, it's trek was cut short as it slowly, slowly stopped. "RADDA RADDA RADDA?" Schnitzel asked angrily. He went out to look at it, slamming the door on the way. The two back tires were completely deflated. "RADDA RADDA!" He cursed. Chowder gasped. "Schnitzel! Mung said those were naughty words!" Schnitzel stared at Chowder with a look of pure hatred before turning back to the tires. "Gazpacho.." the purple cat-bear said, scared, "I just peed my pants."

"Me too."

A few minutes passed before a large, yellow snailmobile drove to a stop at the car. A familiar orange chef stepped out, barely fitting through the door. "_Ennn-dive,"_ Chowder spoke, in imitation of his master chef. "Hello, PANINI!" She spoke. Suddenly, her attention turned to the large rock man. "Oh, and who is this fine hunk of man?" she asked seductively in Schnitzel's direction. _What, this lady again?_ He groaned. "It seems you have flat tires," she spoke. "Good thing I have spares." She went into her vehicle and pulled out two large black SnailPower brand tires from the compartment of her vehicle., placing them carefully on the wheel...things. (Yeah..I don't know anything about cars. Sorry.) Schnitzel grimaced and went back in the car. The gang was back on the road again, with nothing happening for a few hours, until Chowder and Panini got into a fight.

"Mung's best!" Chowder spoke.

"Miss Endive!" the girl retorted back.

"Endive!" "Mung!" "Endive!" "Mung!"

"_**ENDIVE!"**_ a deep voice spoke.

"Um, I didn't say that," Panini nervously spoke.

A large orange woman stepped into the light. "I know, I DID!" She sighed as she looked at Schnitzel. "Fine, hunk. Of, Man. Rock." she purred. Schnitzel began freaking out, looking for something. He hurriedly grabbed his Motorola cellphone and began dialing a number. "Hello, Western Marzipan Police, Sheriff Doggy speaking?" the phone spoke. Schnitzel began rushing out all the details of what just happened. "The crazy orange woman is stalking you? AGAIN? Well, we have bigger fish to fry! You take care of her!" The sheriff hung up.

Schnitzel whimpered.

Chowder stared at Endive hatefully. Suddenly, something flared in the boy. "RADDA!" The purple apprentice screamed, pouncing on the orange chef. "Rada-RADA-RADA-radaradaRADDA!" He pounded on her with his fists until he realized that it wasn't hurting her large body. Oops. Schnitzel sighed, then realized something. Endive...didn't..have..A SEATBELT! _That's it!_ he declared mentally. Schnitzel pressed a large black button with white printing, and pretty soon the middle window (where Panini, Chowder and Endive were,) had rolled down completely. He hit the gas and watched as the large woman flew out. He rolled it back up and slowed down, smiling to himself. His happiness was cut short when he realized something-

He was going to be stuck with these idiots for almost a whole week.

He cried to himself.

END OF CHAPTAH 3! D

P.S- I'm working on a chowder fanflash on youtube, under Dezagirl. It'll be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- NO! ANYTHING BUT-...

Sorry for not reviewing!

Okay, I can't post all your reviews now since I'm busy doing..stuff...so, I'm going to put the name of the newest reviewer and I'll reply to questions (which there are none right now.)

Newest Reviewer- JP the Robot Hedgehog!

This chapter will be long.

I warned you.

PS- Cookie belongs to ME. She has red hair in a ponytail, light-light blue fur, grey cat ears, pink cat nose, purple pants, red shirt with brown cookie, and a lightlight blue tail with purple stripes.

--

The morning had just came, the skies a beautiful mix of reds and oranges. Schnitzel was happily getting up. Gazpacho had annoyed him all night, Chowder had ate his sleeping bag, and someone had spray-painted "DOOKIE" in green on the back of the van last night. So why HAPPILY getting up? Well, last night Panini had declared that she needed time away from all the boys. So that ment... ONE LESS PERSON TO ANNOY HIM! He got up and danced. Seriously. Gazpacho looked at Schnitzel and sighed. Schnitzel looked at Gazpacho oddly. _Why is that freak looking at me? _"Schnitzel," Gazpacho spoke, "I think you need to see a psychologist."

_THE ONLY ONES THAT NEED THERAPY ARE YOU MORONS! _He mentally screamed.

"Look, Schnitzel. Here's the deal. You've had insomnia-" _Caused by YOU, _the rock monster hissed in his mind. "You've been banging your head on the horn," _You ALSO, _"And a second ago you DANCED. With booty and everything." Schnitzel twitched. "RADDA RADDA RADDA!" "I'm sorry, man," Gazpacho replied. "I already called them to take you for the day. "RADDA!"

A few various animals in white coats proceeded to administer tranquilizers to the monster.

--MEANWHILE--

Panini was enjoying her time away from the boys. She was happily administering pink nailpolish to various participants until she noticed a girl standing alone in a corner. "Wanna come play?" the pink bunny asked nicely. Panini could now see the cat's features easily. She was Panini's age- 12. "No thanks," she spoke. "Gonna finish this drawing and then I'm gonna go hang out with Gorgonzola. Thanks, though." The girl glanced at the paper in her claws and drew a bit more with her pencil before walking out of the room.

Wait..

_Gorgonzola?_

She vaguely remembered him as a green rat. Funny name, though. She blinked for a minute, realizing something. _If I follow him...I CAN ASK STUFF ABOUT CHOWDER! _She happily thought. She blended into the shadows behind the cat.

--MEANWHILE--

Gazpacho and Chowder were happily conversing over MangoMangoes. Chowder licked his lips. "Wanna know what I said?" "What'd you say?" Gazpacho asked. " 'Aw man, I'm not your boyfriend', I says. And she says, 'Num-Nums!' And pretty soon she chases me into a pickle barrel!"

"OH NO SHE DI'INT!"

"Oh yes she did!" The purple apprentice replied.

--MEANWHILE, AT THERAPY...--

Schnitzel had just arose from his tranquilizer haze. "Have a nice nap, sleepy-head?" the male therapist happily and gently spoke. "RADDA!" He was about to lurch forward when he realized that he was wrapped in white restraints. "Sorry, but you aren't going anywhere. I'm Mr.Knots. This is my translator, Giginaramahabbaduchii. But she prefers Gigi. "Gigi is happy to be here," the tall red mouse spoke in a thick french accent. Schnitzel groaned. "RADDA RADDA!" "Now now dear Schnitzel, we will not translate such naughty language onto our notes! You don't want Mister Tranquilizer again, do you?" the therapist asked. Schnitzel grimaced.

This was going to be a LOOOONG day.

--MEANWHILE--

Panini was quietly lurking behind the cat as the cat and Gorgozola conversed over wrestling. "Basketball Killer Rodriguez could TOO kick anyone's butt on Marzipan Wrestling Entertainment!" the green mouse declared. Cookie shook her head. "No way. Devilish Underdog could kick his but anyday." Gorgonzola twitched. "Oh yeah, then why does he have that stupid storyline? I mean, come on, shooting lightning at will? Please!" Cookie grinned. "Okay, you've got me on that one. But we both agree that Italiano sucks eggs."

"Agreed."

Panini wanted to groan in boredome.

The conversation went on for a while like this until Cookie looked over to the sidewalk in awe. She snapped out of it immediatly. "FREE PIZZA!"

At the mention of free pizza, all firey inferno broke loose. (LOL/ 'FIREY' INFERNO'. Heheh.)

The crowd was trampling, pushing and shoving. Cookie managed to grab a box."Yessss," she said. "I get first slice," the mouse retorted. Cookie stared at him. "Pizza eating contest?"

"Oh yeah."

--MEANWHILE, AT THERAPY--

Schnitzel grimaced. "Radda radda radda." _Let's get this over with, _Gigi scribbled down in her notes.

"So, Schnitzel, is it?" Schnitzel twitched. "Rada." _Duh._

"Schnitzel, how was your childhood? Were you touched innapropriatly, or abused, or-"

"RADDA RADDA RADA! RADDA! RADDA RADDA R_ADDA_ RADDA RADDA!" _How dare you! I'm not a freak! I'm gonna- _Gigi stopped. "Ehm, svirrr, what svhould I pvut for zee vad vord?" "Just put 'Tinkle'," the proffesor said._Tinkle Slap you._ He giggled happily. "Haha, tinkle slap."

Schnitzel mentally died. Idiots were EVERYWHERE. Seriously.

"Now," the therapist continued."Romantic relationships? How are they?"

"RADDA. Radda radda radda radda radda Ra-DAH." _Stop shoving your nose in my buisness._

"Would you like a visit from Mister Tranquilizer?"

Schnitzel grimaced. "Radda. Radda radda. Radda radda radda radda radada." _Fine. I have a girlfriend. She's pretty- now please shut up._

"Any others?"

"Radda radda radda, radda, rada rada radd-ah." _I don't have to tell you any-thing._

"Fine. I hear you have a hemorroid. How does that make you _feel?_ "

"RADD-AAAAAAAAAH!"

--

This is gonna be split into two parts, aiight? THANKS FOR REVIEWIN'!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-Don't own nuffin nobody nohowww.

YUP! I finally updated it! Haha. I think.

This is a continuition of the last chapter.

BTW- I noticed they didn't have any stories with gorgonzola in it, so I FIXED THATTT. It's called 'Cat and Mouse.' read it. love it. review it.

--

Gazpacho and Chowder were happily playing checkers (since Chowder ate the chess set.) "CHECKMATE!" Chowder squealed. "I win again!"

Gazpacho threw the checkerboard off the table. "Oh yeah? Ya wanna play like THAT, huh? MONOPOLY TIME!"

"I didn't win against the Cinnamini monster for nothin'!" Chowder declared.

And so it was ON.

--MEANWHILE AT THERAPY PALACE--

Schnitzel was red in anger. "RADDA RADDA RADDA RADDA!" The therapist blinked for a minute before continuing. Schnitzel looked over the at the clock. Only ten more seconds.. ten more PAINFUL seconds...

--

Panini was faithfully following the cat and mouse duo.

The cat was nervous, like she wanted to say something. The mouse didn't notice.

Suddenly, something in Panini's brain snapped-

The look the cat had on her face was the same face Panini had when she was around Chowder.

Gorgonzola looked at the trashcan, throwing his plate away. "I'll be right back."

Cookie nodded.

Panini blinked.

But, being the pink idiot we all know and love, paid no mind to the detail.

She stupidly followed Gorgonzola into the bathroom to ask him about Chowder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cookie stifled a laugh and instead got out her cellphone, taking a picture of Panini screaming, running away from the bathroom, while Gorgonzola shouted angry words.

"Buahaha, I _gotta_ post this on myspace."

--meanwhile--

Gazpacho blinked in confusion. "WHAT?"

Chowder did a victory dance. "You lose again, GAZ-PACH-O. Now gimme that cookie you bet."

Gazpacho sighed, about to hand it to him when Chowder eveloped the entire cookie (and gazpacho's hand) with his mouth, eating the cookie and in the process almost eating Gazpacho's right arm.

"Oh yeah?" Gazpacho asked.

Chowder stared at him.

"Time for the ultimate challenge," the elephant man declared.

"And what is that, dear friend?" asked Chowder.

"_Scrabble._"

--MEANWHILE AT THERAPY PALACE--

Schnitzel sighed in relief when the clock ticked, ready to get out of there. He was half way out the door when the therapist said something.

"You'll have to have a few more weekly sessions when you get home to Marzipan."

The therapist and his translator dead-bolted the door before Schnitzel could kill them.

"Well played," Gigi spoke. "Well played."

--

Gazpacho and Chowder stared at the board. Both of them only needed five more points to win. Chowder was hurriedly making a word, while Gazpacho was also.

Gazpacho looked at the board. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he moaned in agony.

"That's right gaz-pach-o. You got..."

"DON'T SAY IT!" The elephant man said, panicked.

"SEEEEEEEER-VED!" the chubby apprentice spoke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After the events, they all met up at home. Gazpacho blinked. "What'd you do today Schnitzel?"

"RADDA RADDA RADDA RADDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAA!" The rock-man stated, enraged. He began choking Gazpacho erraticaly.

Chowder looked at the scene for a few moments before blinking and re-directing his attention to Panini.

"So, what'd you do today Panini?" he asked happily.

"I was scarred mentally for the rest of my life," she stated.

The fight stopped for a minute while Schnitzel and Gazpacho looked at her.

"Um, I think we should go now," Gazpacho said.

"Radda."

--

a bit short i know.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTICE: YES! There is going to be a..._sequel_!! D you'll find out more when it comes out & and this is short, i KNOWWW

This is the last chaptah, so soak it in fans, soak it innn.

BTW- if ya see the beavis n' butthead reference and tell what it eez...E COOKIE!!

--

Schnitzel grimaced. They were around the area where Flarrot Carrots were grown. The thing was, they couldn't find a farm with them.

The gang finally came apon a seemingly abandoned farm. Flarrot Carrots were everywhere. The only problem was the fact no farmer was there to sell them to them. Schnitzel sighed and stepped out of the van, bringing with him a large brown bag. He carefully picked up the fence (yes, the FENCE,), crawled under it and then 'gently' put it back down. He began collecting the white carrots with ease, and finally he had enough. He smiled as he prepared to leave the field, when a shadowy figure arose. Schnitzel backed up a bit. Who...

"I. AM. CORNHOLIOOOOO!"

Schnitzel screamed. 'Cornholio' was now chasing him around, demanding 'TP for my bunghole!'. Finally, the rock monster was able to escape safely. "RADDA!" Schnitzel ordered Gazpacho. Gazpacho reluctantly agreed and cranked up the car, now speeding away.

--LATER--

Schnitzel sighed in content. They were all getting on the air plane. One problem, though-

Chowder was freaking out. The chubby apprentice was scratching the window furitively, screaming, and also crying. Gazpacho sighed, placing the purple apprentice in his lap. "C'mon chowder, it isn't that bad. Just don't look at the window." The purple cat-bear's wails quickly died down as he fell asleep in the elephant's lap. Schnitzel "Awwwwed" mentally, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Finally, the airplane landed. The screens read- Marzipan City, Flight 8859, Time: 8:53 AM. Panini yawned and walked out, until seeing endive. She happily hugged the orange chef and jumped up and down. Chowder was still asleep in the elephant's arms when they reached Mung Daal. Mung looked at Chowder a minute until he focused on Schnitzel, grabbing the bag. "Thank you. Anything interesting happen the past few days?"

Schnitzel couldn't help but grin.

_You don't even know the half of it._


End file.
